painting mystery
by Cinerraria
Summary: Legenda Bintang Timur, mitos lukisan, misteri jadi-jadian, dan kegilaan yang Johan perbuat untuk menjembatani semuanya; menarik perhatian Miyoshi. [#NulisRandom2018 - cross post from ao3]


Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **AU - Friendship - High School - Light Mystery**

warn: ooc, typo, misteri absurd  
(ini latihan pertama saya menulis cerita misteri)

.

* * *

.

Gerimis baru saja tercurah dari langit. Johan dan Miyoshi berjalan bersisian, menyusuri trotoar. Pintu-pintu pertokoan yang terbuka berjajar di sepanjang kanan-kiri jalan.

Pemuda berambut pirang memutar langkah, menghadap ke belakang, dan berjalan mundur. Dia menunggu reaksi kawannya, tetapi yang didapat hanya dengusan acuh.

Johan melempar senyum tak bersalah, sementara payung di tangannya dibiarkan tertangkup. Hujan gerimis. Tidak akan kebasahan selama atap teras pertokoan masih terpasang di sepanjang lorong. Sementara Miyoshi? Dia sepertinya khawatir rambutnya dirusak tetesan air. Johan mencermati bagaimana payung berwarna ungu itu dikembangkan. Seperti kucing yang takut tersiram air.

"Apa?" Miyoshi mendelik risih menanggapi tatapan Johan yang penuh penilaian.

"Sekarang, sudah boleh bicara kan, Miyoshi- _san_?"

Mata Johan mengerjap antusias ketika Miyoshi bertanya balik: "Ingin mulai dari mana?"

Lampu merah baginya.

"Hmm?" Telunjuknya diangkat ke dagu dan kedua alisnya dinaikkan penuh penghayatan. "Jabarkan satu-persatu."

Johan digayuti rasa penasaran tetapi dia lebih senang mengupasnya satu-persatu. Bukankah makanan lebih nikmat jika disantap sedikit demi sedikit?

"Bagaimana caramu menyelidiki kasus lukisan dinding-pindah-sendiri itu?"

Misteri-lukisan dinding-pindah-sendiri. Topik yang hendak mereka angkat. Semakin ganjil karena diperkuat oleh fakta bahwa Miyoshi mengarahkan tuduhan padanya. Johan tidak terkejut, dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Johan menuntut penjelasan.

Miyoshi mempertimbangkan pikirannya. Dia belum menjawab ketika mereka melintas di bawah kolong tangga penyeberangan.

Ada sekitar lima puluh langkah sebelum belokan lalu lima puluh langkah lagi menuju persimpangan tempat mereka akan berpisah.

Akan lebih baik jika Miyoshi bicara langsung ke inti, tetapi siapa yang mau menolerir kejadian─kehebohan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang kini lancang berbincang dengannya, dan bersikap seakan itu hal yang biasa saja?

Semua bermula dari mitos lukisan kuno yang terpasang di dinding belokan tangga sekolah, antara lantai dua menuju lantai tiga.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari lukisan itu, selain gambar wanita yang konon sebetulnya jelmaan penyihir dari abad pertengahan.

Siapa yang memandangnya lebih dari lima menit, pasti akan terkena kutukan, begitu katanya.

Tentu saja, itu rumor palsu. Miyoshi pernah membuktikannya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa ketika kamu memandang lukisan itu selama lebih dari lima menit.

Siapa pula yang mau berdiri lama-lama di belokan tangga, lalu mendongakkan kepala tanpa bergeser atau mengalihkan pandangan hingga lima menit ke depan? Yang ada kepala jadi pegal dan tulang leher ngilu.

Hanya ditemukan satu fakta. Bukan bukti kebenaran mitos, tetapi kejutan yang membangkitkan ketajaman insting Miyoshi. Lukisan itu mengandung ilusi optik. Apabila dipandang lama-lama, akan tampak siluet sepasang tanduk dan taring pada lukisan wanita yang duduk bertopang dagu dengan apel merah di tangan.

Miyoshi dibuat tergelitik untuk mengulik sejarah lukisan tersebut. Tidak banyak yang tahu asal-usulnya, selain bahwa lukisan seorang Lady yang mengenakan gaun warna marun itu berasal dari masa Restorasi Meiji.

Paman tukang kebun bilang bahwa bangunan sekolah dulunya bekas barak Tentara Kekaisaran yang berkali-kali beralih fungsi. Penanggung jawab gedung sengaja meninggalkan lukisan itu jadi bagian koleksi sekolah.

Semenjak bertahun-tahun, tidak ada berani yang memindahkan lukisan itu. Tak diketahui pula siapa yang dulunya bertugas memasang lukisan di dinding belokan tangga.

Lalu, dari mana legenda hantu penghuni lukisan itu bermula?

* * *

.

"Lukisan itu bukan pindah sendiri," jawab Miyoshi teguh. "Kamu pelakunya." Dia menandaskan dengan nada mencemooh: "Memindahkan lukisan sebesar itu dari belokan tangga lantai dua menuju lorong kelas lantai tiga. Kamu kurang kerjaan."

Langsung ke inti ya? Tanpa basa-basi? "Ah. Kamu salah paham." Johan menyanggah enteng.

"Apanya yang salah paham?" Tidak terima analisanya dipatahkan hanya dengan satu-dua kata, Miyoshi menyembunyikan rasa kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangan kiri hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kamu bilang kan, lukisan itu dipindah antara pukul enam sampai pukul tujuh sore?" Pada jam ketika tidak ada anak yang berkeliaran. "Jelaskan, bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Mudah saja," ujar Miyoshi setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Aku yakin justru kerena sikap paranoid anak-anak, heboh menganggap benar rumor 'lukisan berhantu'. Keyakinan mereka diperkuat misteri jadi-jadian, yang sebetulnya cuma trik orang iseng yang lupa cara menghapus jejak."

Seperti yang telah Miyoshi jabarkan di hadapan dewan sekolah tadi siang. Pemindahan itu berlangsung sore hari, ketika semua ruang kelas kosong tapi pintu gerbang belum ditutup: antara jam enam sampai jam tujuh malah.

Miyosi terdiam. Melalui sudut mata, dia memerhatikan raut wajah siswa Jerman. Adakah misteri yang dapat terkuak dari wajah yang selalu memasang tampang naif itu? Selain watak manipulatif yang tersamar senyum cerdik yang menipu?

"Kamu cerdik," kata Johan memuji dengan tiba-tiba.

Yang dipuji mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. "Trik yang mudah," ujar Miyoshi. Setelah ini, apa lagi yang ingin Johan korek darinya?

"Aku memindahkannya dengan cara didorong melalui pagar tangga. Betul kan?" Maksudnya sama: dari mana kamu tahu?

Miyoshi berdecak pelan, menahan umpatan. Dia benci ditundukkan, dan semakin kesal ketika dirasa Johan berhasil dengan intriknya; mendesaknya supaya tunduk sedemikian rupa.

Miyoshi menyeringai puas ketika mengingat bahwa sudah ada ganjaran yang diterima si murid pindahan. Menghadap Tuan Yuuki─sang kepala sekolah secara langsung. Bisa dibayangkan sangsi apa yang dijatuhkan untuknya. Tetapi kini, seolah lebih penting menjawab keingintahuan Johan, dibanding memuaskan rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Ada bekas cat mengelupas di atas rangka besi yang memagari tangga," jawab Miyoshi.

"Semula tak yakin sampai kuperiksa sendiri. Saat petugas bangunan akhirnya mencopot lukisan itu untuk selamanya, aku mengintip sisi belakang papan pigura. Betul saja. Bekas cat yang sama tertempel di kedua sisi pigura besi," jelas Miyoshi tanpa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu, soal penyempitan pelaku yang tertuduh," lanjut Johan. Dia ingin menuntaskan masalah ini sampai ke akar-akar.

"Jujur. Aku masih heran, kamu langsung menuding padaku. Aku kan murid baru." Johan yakin, semua orang tahu bahwa tampilan dan perilakunya tak menunjukkan gelagat yang mengarahkannya jadi pelaku. "Dari mana kamu ambil kesimpulan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Hah?_ Menurutmu penting apa kata orang?" Miyoshi menahan kekehan geli. Lebih pada keambiguan yang tersirat dari ungkapan Johan. Maksud dia, orang senang memandangnya dalam keadaan putih bersih tak bercela, sehingga citra 'positif' itu bebas dimanfaatkan sesuai egonya sendiri?

Miyoshi membungkus kritikan dengan kalimat satire: "Aku tak yakin mana yang lebih bodoh: dirimu yang mengambil penilaian orang: _'oh ini anak baik'_ demi keuntungan sendiri, atau mereka yang termakan manipulasimu."

Johan tertawa lepas, mengabaikan celaan Miyoshi.

Pemuda berambut cokelat mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin 'lukisan iblis' yang sebenarnya ada di sini, sedang bernafas, berjalan dan bercengkerama bersamanya.

"Kamu sama saja," ujar Johan setelah ia meredakan tawa. "Menilai yang tampak di luar dan mengabaikan pandangan ke dalam."

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu? Setelah semua kekonyolan ini...?"

Miyoshi mengabaikan pancingan tadi.

"Ah, itu ..." Johan kembali memasang wajah tanpa dosa, lengkap dengan senyum cerah yang naif dan impulsif. Senyuman yang membuat Miyoshi ingin menguburkan diri. "Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Miyoshi menghela napas pelan, menetralisir kekesalan yang memuncak. Dia menjawab dengan nada enggan: "Pertama: postur tubuh dan tinggi badanmu mendukung perbuatan kriminalmu," jelasnya.

"Bisa berhenti mengataiku kriminal, Miyoshi- _san_?"

"Kedua: kamu pura-pura lupa kejadian seminggu lalu?" Miyoshi tak peduli rajukan Johan.

"Kita berpapasan di belokan tangga. Tepat di bawah lukisan, kamu tanya: _'betulkah itu lukisan terkutuk?'_ Tadi saat pengumpulan data, aku teringat pertanyaan bodohmu, dan berasumsi ketika itulah kamu mulai merencanakan sesuatu."

Setelah ini, Miyoshi berharap dapat segera lepas dari jeratan Johan dan manipulasi misterinya yang tak masuk di nalar.

"Hmm? Padahal waktu itu kamu melengos tak peduli. Menjawab pertanyaanku saja tidak." Tetapi sekali lagi, Johan membenarkan analisa Miyoshi.

" _Tsk._ Sebab itu kamu ambil rencana dua: mencopot lukisan dari dinding yang sudah ditinggalinya selama ratusan tahun." Dengan demikian, mitos palsu itu berakhir, dan tak akan ada lagi pemujaan lukisan berhantu. Satu dampak positif yang patut diapresiasi, lanjut Miyoshi bermaksud mengakhiri obrolan.

Betul. Itulah rencana yang kemudian Johan ambil, dan membawa mereka menuju obrolan panjang di bawah gerimis ini.

"Sudah kuduga─"

"─maksudmu?"

Sampai di persimpangan jalan, kedua siswa itu tak sadar seratus langkah panjang telah terlewat. Belokan dekat toko roti tertinggal di belakang mereka.

Johan berdiri sejenak seraya memutar-mutar gagang payung yang kini terkembang. Dia tersenyum misterius, menggantung jawaban. Puas menikmati permainan. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai primadona sekolah dengan cara seperti ini? Sekarang dia tahu, butuh perjuangan keras supaya sukses menarik perhatian Miyoshi.

"Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku," Johan memandang Miyoshi dengan tatapan yang membuat pemuda Jepang bergidik. "Kau sudah jawab pertanyaanmu sendiri..."

Miyoshi tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara perhatian dan menjawab pertanyaan. "Bisa tidak, tanpa bertele-tele, Johan?"

"Bahwa aku berhasil menarik perhatianmu, Tuan Detektif Jenius," ucap Johan dengan lantang dan jelas.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Johan melangkah maju melintasi jalan. Dia mengabaikan Miyoshi dengan campuran perasaan kesal dan heran yang nyaris tumpah.

Di tepi trotoar tempatnya berdiri, Miyoshi mengawasi langkah-langkah Johan sampai di seberang jalan.

Jalanan kecil itu lengang. Mereka berhadapan dengan posisi berseberangan. Percakapan dapat dilanjut dengan suara normal tanpa hambatan.

Miyoshi semakin tak percaya. Anak pindahan ini nekat bertindak sejauh itu demi menarik perhatiannya? Dia ingin memasukkan kasus ini dalam daftar tujuh kekonyolan murid-murid _D-Gakuen_.

"Satu lagi, Tuan Detektif. Bonus untuk kejeniusanmu. Aku beritahu sesuatu."

Kekonyolan apa lagi? Miyoshi tahu dirinya jenius. Sifat bawaan yang diakui semua orang.

"Di desaku di Jerman, ada legenda bintang timur yang bersinar paling terang. Siapa menemukannya, akan beroleh keberuntungan sepanjang sisa hidupnya."

Miyoshi tertegun. Dia tahu Johan hanya berucap bualan. Kalaupun legenda tersebut benar, tetap saja itu berada di luar jangkauan radar kepercayaan Miyoshi.

"Kurasa, aku baru saja menemukannya. Bintang keberuntunganku."

Entah bagiamana, kekesalan Miyoshi─yang semenjak tadi terus-menerus ditahan─kini menguap.

Miyoshi seperti paham maksud ungkapan itu. Dirinya lah bintang keberuntungan tersebut, dan 'misteri' ini ialah cara Johan meyakinkan objek pencariannya, sekaligus menguji kelayakan dirinya sebagai sang bintang. Tetap saja seperti bualan yang ... aneh.

Di seberang sana, Johan melempar senyuman terakhir hari ini. Rintik gerimis yang berjatuhan tidak menghalangi pancaran kehangatan wajah itu mencapai jarak pandang Miyoshi

Ketika Johan berucap sampai jumpa, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah, Miyoshi ikut berjalan pergi.

Legenda palsu apa tadi? Percaya pada hal mistis, bukankah itu sudah tidak relevan dengan masa kini?

Miyoshi berusaha melupakannya. Mungkin itu sekadar lelucon murid pindahan yang nekat berbuat hal gila demi menarik perhatian.

Namun, kalimat tersebut justru melompat-lompat dan hinggap dalam benak Miyoshi. Dia tak kuasa menyingkirkannya: legenda Bintang Timur, mitos lukisan, misteri jadi-jadian, dan kegilaan yang Johan perbuat untuk menjembatani semua itu─menarik perhatiannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kedua arah yang berlawanan, tetapi baik Johan maupun Miyoshi merasa bahwa di ujung sana ada titik temu yang bakal menyatukan mereka kembali.


End file.
